Once Burnt
by Writingiswonderful
Summary: *Spoiler alert* Morgana has returned to Camelot, and back to her old self. Everyone is happy she did. But in a tight spot, she is in danger of discovering Merlin's secret, and not just about his ability to use magic... No slash.
1. Banter and Regrets

**A/N: For all you dying for me to get a Morgana/Merlin ship in my fanfic. I personally sort of shipped them, but with Freya and other things that happened it felt weird. I will do my best with this! **

"Sometimes I wonder why you never settled down Merlin, a charming fellow such as yourself!" Said Gwaine, grinning.

Merlin was serving Arthur and his Knights breakfast.

"Maybe it is because he does not try to flirt and bed every girl in sight." said Elyon, smirking.

The other Knights laughed. Gwaine glared at them.

"I _do not_ bed them!" he mumbled.

It was true. Gwaine was merely a flatterer.

"C'mon, lighten up! We were joking!" said Percival.

"Merlin could _not_ get a girl anyway, he is a prat, and useless. Besides I cannot have him distracted while in _my _service!" mocked Arthur.

Merlin smiled weakly. He had fallen in love. But as fate would have it, she died. And a part of him died with her. Even after all this time, he could not truly think of another woman.

Percival found him later.

"Hey, did we say something wrong? You seem down." He said, concerned.

"No, no, I am fine." Lied Merlin.

Percival gave him a look that clearly said he could tell Merlin was lying.

"I have fell in love before, but all it leads to is hurt." Said Merlin.

"I used to think so too. Remember when Brynn fawned over you?"

Merlin flushed. He did not wish to recall that.

"Now we are married. Someday Merlin, someday." Percival smiled, patting his friend.

Merlin didn't want that someday. He wanted Freya back. But their time together was brief and she was killed. That curse took her from him! If it wasn't for the curse, she wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have met her, but he preferred her alive instead of meeting him. Those thoughts were painful but losing her hurt even worse. Merlin wanted no one else.

"Merlin!" bellowed Arthur.

Merlin groaned. It was time for another glorious day of working for Arthur.

"Yes your royal grumpiness?" said Merlin.

"Ha ha. Make sure you have everything prepared for my training. Polish my armor so it is ready to suit me up!" said Arthur.

"Yes _my liege_!" scowled Merlin.

Merlin muttered under his breath, "Could it kill Arthur to be nice for _once_?"

Merlin bumped into someone and fell over.

"Merlin, I am so sorry!" said Morgana.

"It is ok, was not paying attention."

She lent her friend a hand and helped him up.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Morgana said, "Do not worry. Better get going, my half brother would not be happy to see you dawdling."

She smiled and gave him a quick wink, then went the other way. Merlin watched her leave. Morgana was clearly herself again. Merlin had hated to fight her, and watch as she had once tried to destroy their lives. But everyone deserves a second chance. He heeded her words and went to Arthur's chambers to ready the King for training.


	2. The Grand Feast

Merlin cleaned the stables grudgingly after training was over. As usual, Arthur showed off and used Merlin as a walking target. He finished mucking and put the shovel away.

"Ah, good, done with the stables. Now I need you to get dinner preparations ready for our feast tonight. We are having high ranked guests, so do not mess up!" smirked Arthur.

Merlin had almost forgotten. Noble and royal friends of Camelot from different realms were coming to celebrate their alliance. Merlin also knew to keep an eye on things, because the last time someone was a little power hungry. You can't trust everyone these days, title or no. Merlin entered the dining hall to see it's usual splendor. There was gold everywhere, no dust and plates of extravagant foods. He never ate like this. But then again, he was merely a servant of the King.

It took an hour to do the final touches for this big feast. After a while, guests started pouring in the doors and sitting down, talking animatedly. Morgana came in, escorted by Arthur, as was custom for the ward. Merlin flushed. She was wearing a beautiful new gown in honor of the event. He shook his head, for he had work to do.

"Welcome honored guests and friends of Camelot. For many years my father has enjoyed the blessings of our alliance. Ever since the formation of said alliance, we have shared peace amongst our lands. Today we celebrate! To peace and prosperity!" said Arthur, glass raised in a toast.

"To peace!" shouted the guests.

Dinner was served.

"Let us eat, drink and be merry!" said Arthur with a smile.

Everyone chuckled appreciatively and tucked in. The merriment did indeed begin.

"Morgana, it is a pleasure to have you back." Said a noble sitting on her right.

"I thank you." Beamed Morgana.

King Odair, new to the alliance as of last year, leaned over to Arthur.

"I am really sorry about the loss of your Father and about your uncle. But at least Morgana is back and normal again."

"Indeed. It has quite a transition, but things are better now. I still wish my father was here, but life goes on." Arthur responded, his face masking his grief.

"You are taking it well, the mark of a true King." Complimented Odair.

"My thanks to you Odair, it is not easy accomplished."

"I should think not."

Arthur just kept eating. Odair stared proceeded to stare at Arthur. This stare was a strange, hungry one. After all, Camelot was a juicy prize for the plucking. There was just one person standing in the way.


	3. A Restless Night

_King Odair staring at Arthur. A dagger. Odair standing over the bloody body of Arthur. Merlin. _

Morgana woke screaming. Panting, she looked around. Hurried footsteps proceeded. Brynn walked in followed by Gwen. Brynn's room was next door and Gwen now lived in the palace.

"We heard screaming, what happened?" asked Brynn.

She and Gwen shared the same worried look.

"Arthur is in danger! It is King Odair!"

Brynn and Gwen exchanged stunned looks.

"Are you sure?" said Gwen.

"My dreams have never been wrong." She said, a hint of pleading in her eyes.

"There are ways of seeing if she is right. I am a member of the court. So that means, I can keep an eye on him. You can too Morgana." Brynn pointed out.

"And I will be helping with the serving at every major event, as will Merlin." Said Gwen.

"Do not worry Morgana, we will keep a close watch on him and his men. Should he strike, we shall take action!" said Brynn valiantly.

"Thank you." Morgana said to the two.

"Will you be ok? Do I need to get you anything?" inquired Gwen.

"No Gwen. I will be ok." Morgana replied.

Brynn and Gwen exited without another word. Morgana laid her head back down on her pillows. She hoped they were right, that they could stop this. Arthur was a good king, and a great friend. Losing him would be a big blow to Camelot. The kingdom needed someone just and fair, not a ruthless, power hungry tyrant. King Odair was a fair ruler in his kingdom, but his hunger for Camelot was sketchy. From what the court had heard and experienced, this was not like him.

Morgana wondered if there was something deeper in this matter. Either a side the King wanted no one to know or the king was being the puppet. But if so, who is the puppet master. These thoughts consumed her as she closed her eyes.

Sunlight shone through the window, as to suggest a façade. There was a dark plan hatching on a glorious, sunny day. Morgana paced around her room, anxiety overwhelming her. She could not accuse the King of anything without evidence and without knowing his plan. Morgana heard a knock. She opened the door to see Merlin.

"Gwen has just told me everything. Are you ok?"

"My visions are limited. All I saw was a dagger and King Odair standing over his body."

"Did you see King Odair stabbing Arthur?"

"No." said Morgana.

Merlin did not look concerned, which made Morgana angry.

"I know it is him, I have a feeling it is him!" Morgana snapped.

"Morgana,"

"Just forget it. Go." She said.

Merlin shut the door behind her.

Morgana rubbed her temple. She should not lose her temper. After all, he didn't see what she saw. But she wanted their trust. His trust. Maybe Merlin's unspoken thoughts were right, maybe Odair had nothing to do with Arthur's foreseen death. Like she pondered the night before, there could very well be a hand driving the King. For now, all she could do is keep a close eye on King Odair.


	4. The Accused

"Something wrong Morgana? You have not touched your breakfast." Arthur asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I am just not hungry. After all, we did have a big feast last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern." Morgana smiled.

Morgana could not tell Arthur. If she did, things would be thrown into chaos, and the trust she was earning would fade. Arthur would think it was a trick. Merlin was right and she was harsh towards him. She didn't want to hear the truth. An apology would come later. Right now she needed assurance she was right.

"Patience." Said Morgana, chiding herself silently.

For reasons she did not know, she looked over at Merlin. He gave her a reassuring smile. Morgana turned away. She was still anxious, but it was nice that she had friends to look out for her.

"Arthur do not drink that!" a voice cried out.

It was Gwen.

"What is the matter Gwen?"

"It has been poisoned!"

Gasps ensued all around.

"How do you know this serving girl?" inquired King Odair.

"You cannot obviously think this is Gwen's fault!" said Morgana, outraged.

"That is enough, I want to hear what she says." Commanded Arthur.

"I saw a maid put it in there."

"Indeed, and how do we know it was not you?" said Odair.

"How dare you!" snarled Morgana, rising from her seat.

Merlin touched her on the shoulder, and she sat down, glowering at Odair.

"Thank you Merlin. King Odair, we must not jump to conclusions." Said Arthur, surveying Odair.

"It was not me. It when out before I could stop her."

"How awfully convenient…"

"It was not me."

"You could not stop it, or would not stop it." Sneered King Odair.

"I swear…"

"Do you have any evidence?" asked Merlin.

They all turned to look at him.

"I do not think it was her, but to clear things up…" mumbled Merlin, nervous by all the looks given him.

"I say the boy is right." Said Morgana, looking at him.

Gwen smiled at them, giving them a thankful expression.

"Gwen, can you bring us any evidence?" asked Arthur.

She went to the kitchen and brought the vial for Arthur to examine.

"Merlin, bring Gaius, have him tell me what this is."

Merlin could have told Arthur what was in the vial, but he understood King Odair would not trust Merlin's word. He went to fetch Gaius. They came back 20 minutes later.

"This is Gaius, our court physician. Gaius, can you tell us what was in this vial?" spoke Arthur.

Gwen handed him the vial. Gaius examined it.

"It is a very lethal poison that was from my stores." Gaius finally said after a few minutes.

"A physician, with poison in his stores? Curious." Said Odair, staring suspiciously at Gaius.

"It is needed for antidotes, in order to know how to cure poisons we need to compare them with our victim's." said Gaius.

"Have you seen anyone in your stores recently?" asked Arthur.

"Only Merlin." Said Gaius.

Every eye once again turned to Merlin. He froze. He did not remember grabbing anything.


	5. The Promise

"Well my King, it looks like we found your assassin." Spoke King Odair.

"Merlin?" said Arthur, astounded.

"You are quick to blame," Scowled Morgana, "Merlin cares about the Kingdom and the King, he has always stood for what is right. You accuse two of the least likely people."

King Odair scoffed.

"You scoff because you do not know them like I do." Said Morgana.

"Morgana, Odair, that is quite enough. I am King of Camelot. Morgana is right, I trust Gwen and Merlin with my life."

"Then how do you explain the poison in your goblet? The girl even said she saw someone put it in. One of them must be lying!"

"Rest assured, I will look into who tried to do me in. But Gwen and Merlin are innocent until proven guilty Odair. I appreciate your concern."

King Odair didn't speak. In his mind, he was foolish to jump to conclusions. It was not kingly, and could be suspicious. He had best lay low.

"I am sorry. If you need anything I shall assist." Said Odair.

"I thank you. Now it is time for our celebratory tournament!" said Arthur.

Another big event to celebrate peace was each kingdom brings their best knight in friendly competition. How that _was_ friendly and representing peace, Merlin didn't know. All he did know was Morgana was on to King Odair. He was very quick to point fingers. Something told him either the knight from Odair's kingdom would kill Arthur or the King would find another way to. Merlin refused to let this happen, so he would have to be King Odair's shadow as best he could.

Merlin found Brynn. He explained his plan. Percival could keep an eye on the King or his knight, considering Percival himself was a knight. He would be more inconspicuous. Brynn agreed.

"Why do you not wish to ask him?" asked Brynn.

"Because you are more likely to get him to do this."

"I will help too. You and Morgana have done much for me, so in your names and Arthur, I shall help."

"Thank you Brynn." Said Merlin.

He considered telling Morgana, but figured, even though it would calm her nerves, he would not. No one should know the King was being tailed, or they could all be in serious trouble. If they were wrong, it would be merely frustrating and starting over on the would-be murder search. If they had no evidence, their loyalties would be tested.

"Arthur, I will protect you. Morgana, we will prove you right. I promise."


	6. Tender Musings

"Welcome Lords and Ladies, and our honored guests. To celebrate our alliance, we hold this tournament to have the best knights represent their realms. Knights, present your colors!" said Arthur in his regal voice.

The Knights from each kingdom arrived on horseback and stood in a line in the middle of the field.

"Brave Knights, you represent each of your kingdom. Today you show your strength and courage. But even as you challenge one another, let us remember the spirit of friendship. Encourage and cheer for your fellow knights as they face each opponent. Without further ado, let the festivities begin!" continued Arthur.

The knights rode off to prepare for the first rounds of jousting. Morgana scanned the colors to find Odair's knight. She would use magic if she had to if it saved Arthur.

Merlin stood near the Camelot Knights' tent, awaiting orders and looking around.

"Merlin?"

Merlin spun around to see Percival. With his head, the knight beckoned Merlin to follow him.

"Yes?" inquired the warlock.

"I have been doing recon on the knight of King Odair's realm. So far nothing suspicious." Spoke Percival.

"Nothing…at all?" said Merlin, his face fallen.

"I know my wife trusts Morgana, but after all she has done, should we?"

"Yes. This time, I just know."

Percival stared at him, then comprehension donned on him.

"You like her do you not?"

"Of course, she is my friend and has a great heart."

"C'mon Merlin, you love her! I can feel it."

This comment took Merlin by surprised.

"Whhhat? Nooo, what ever gave you that idea?" he sputtered.

"I felt that way about Brynn, when I first met her. Even when I found out she was able to use magic, love made me stubborn. In the end I was right. Even if I fail as a knight, or let Camelot down, my life will be complete, just by loving her and being loved." Smiled Percival.

"What if something were to happen to her?" muttered Merlin.

"It would hurt beyond compare and part of me dies with her. One no other can restore, and my love for her alone will be with me even as I leave this earth."

"Is it possible to love again?"

"If you truly love someone, it may not be. I would not know, and hope never to find out."

Merlin's heart sank.

The two men were crashed back to reality when Gwaine stepped out of the tent.

"Oh, maybe I should leave you two _alone_?" smirked Gwaine.

Merlin flushed and Percival glared at the buffoon.

"Maybe I should ring _your_ neck?" scowled Percival.

"So serious Perc!"

"I will keep you informed." Whispered Percival and followed Gwaine into the tent.

Merlin stared at his friends' retreating backs. How could it be possible to love another? It did not seem right. Besides, Morgana was just like a sister, a sister that once betrayed him. Only siblings could love someone that hurt them, because that what family was. His mother was far away, and his father dead, he had never even had another sibling. She was merely like a sister or a close friend, right?


	7. Poetic Injustice

"I do not like that Percival," said Sir Edain to his fellow knight Sir Denar, "He is mucking about our business! Trying to plan a stragety no doubt."

Denar said nothing. Indeed there was something suspicious about Percival hanging around. He couldn't detect there was some strange going-ons in Camelot, could he? Morgana suspected Denar's King of trying to murder Arthur, the idiot. They were all fools. All Denar had to do was lead them away from it. More so Morgana, as Denar expected she sent her half sibling's knight to keep an eye on Odair's followers. Well, he would take care of Morgana. After all, she is a woman, and women are easy prey.

"Hello in there!" shouted Edain indignantly.

"I am sure he is harmless." Grunted Denar.

"Harmless…. HARMLESS? Who does he think he is?" scowled Edain.

"Once again, you are overreacting. We will squash Arthur's knights. If they are as weak minded as their Kings, it should be no problem."

But Edain only heard his companion mentioning him overreacting. Edain scowl widened and he muttered under his breath. Denar shook his head, leaving the tent. It was his turn to joust, and he would be jousting Camelot's neighbor. But he needed to see the King's ward first.

Denar trudged over to his horse, and mounted. He then made a beeline to Morgana.

"My Lady Morgana, I hope you can forgive my King's hasty judgments. He likes Arthur and just wants to know he is safe."

"You speak boldly for a knight."

"I speak my heart, a language lost among hearts of stone."

Morgana smiled.

"It seems to be a heart of a poet."

"My fair Morgana, I will win this tournament for you." Denar said.

Morgana flushed.

"Well I thank you for your good intentions."

Denar took Morgana's hand and kissed it. In order to ensnare her more, he _had_ to win. Then he could win her to his side, and she was rumored to be a formidable witch. She would make a great ally, and maybe a wife?

Morgana didn't know what to think. Most ladies would say to give the knight something to wear for good luck, but Denar was Odair's man, and she didn't trust the King. He did seem sincere.

Denar lined his horse, determination coursing through him. His horse, sharing it, pawed the ground. The horn blew, and he charged. Many heartbeats later, Denar unseated his opponent. The audience gasped and cheered. Denar raised his lance in the air in victory. Winning this tournament should be no trouble.

"You have fought valiantly today! Eat and rest, for tomorrow things will heat up!" smiled Arthur.

Denar quickly dismounted his steed to seek Morgana. She hesitantly greeted him, saying, "Well done sir Knight."

"I forgot to give you my name? I humbly apologize. I must have been caught in your glory to forget a poor man's name. I am Sir Denar."

"I mark you as a flatterer."

"A flatterer? Perish the thought! No woman can do this sweet agony to me but you!"

"Th-thank you." Said Morgana, unable to think.

"See you at dinner?"

"Yes."

And before the knight could say more, Morgana walked off. He hardly knew her. But no one had ever told her such things. She was no girly girl but it touched her. Shaking her head, she went to dinner.

"He must be trying to lower my defenses and catch me off guard so he can help Odair finish Arthur off, and probably me," Morgana kept telling herself.

Denar was charming. There was no doubt about that. She stopped at the door. Her hand went to her hankerchief.

"Something the matter?" inquired Denar, concerned.

"Take this, for luck tomorrow." She said, handing it to him.

"You could do me no higher honor." Smiled Denar.


	8. Stolen Not Borrowed

Merlin's heart stopped. He had been keeping an eye on the knight so as to protect his King., giving Arthur the excuse he forgot something. Yet he might also be losing Morgana. The knight certainly had caught her eye, and attraction to the enemy is fatal. That is, if he was the enemy.

"_No_, he _is_ the enemy." Merlin thought.

Anyone associated with the King was the enemy. And if Morgana was right, King Odair wanted Arthur's throne, and would use any means necessary, including a seducing knight. The King must have suspected Morgana was suspicious after the feast yesterday. That had to be it. It just had to.

The Knight escorted Morgana into the hall. Percival and Brynn, sitting next to each other, exchanged stunned looks.

"What is she doing?" whispered Brynn to her husband.

Percival said nothing and held Brynn's hand. This couldn't be good.

King Odair and Arthur glanced at them, Arthur's expression bemused, Odair's unreadable. Gwen looked at her friend, not liking what she was seeing. Morgana, flirting with the enemy! Was she resorting to her old ways? Was Morgana trying to lead a false trail when she was truly the one plotting Arthur's death. Then Gwen silently scolded herself. She knew her old friend was herself again, and the King, there was something she didn't like about him.

"That girl is keeping an annoyingly close watch on us," Denar thought, "And she is in close with Arthur. I do not like this."

"Something troubles you Denar?" asked Morgana cautiously.

"I just feel sorry your friend was rudely treated by my King. She seems to be a gentle soul."

"Indeed she is a gentle soul. But she would _never_ hurt Arthur."

That confirmed Denar's suspicions.

"Does she have feelings for the King?"

Morgana didn't speak. She wasn't sure it was wise to tell him.

"No, he has just made sure she is taken care of since her brother is a knight and her parents are dead." Said Morgana.

"Poor girl, both parents dead. Your King is a kindly one."

"Yes, my brother can be arrogant but he is a just and fair King. He truly cares about his people." Said Morgana proudly.

Denar wasn't doing his job then. He needed her to fully trust him, and something in what she said worried him. That serving girl and Morgana could be great menaces to him and his King's plan. He just needed to keep up his charade with Morgana and find a way to silence Gwen. It was even more important to carry this plan out in a discreet way. No one was stopping their plan!


	9. Night Visitor

Snores could be heard. The Intruder snuck around, careful not to make any noise. He could not be overheard. Finally he found what he was looking for, and gently laid the object in his cloak pocket. He looked to make sure he wasn't being watched, and as fast as he did the deed, he left.

The next morning awoke to discord.

"Merlin?"

Merlin and Gaius were eating breakfast to find Morgana in the doorway, panting heavy. Her hair was disheveled and she looked anxious.

"Morgana, what is wrong?" asked Gaius, concerned.

"It's Gwen. I had a dream, and she has not show up. I still would be able to dress and hair, but I worry about her. I would go to her room myself but I do not want to rouse suspicion."

"Calm down. Gwen may be fine. She could have overslept." Said Gaius.

"Brynn has not seen her either and she works for both of us. Something does not feel right."

"If it will put your mind at ease, we will check on her." Said Gaius consolingly.

"I could do it, or Elyon." Spoke Merlin quietly.

"Thank you, I am sorry to barge in."

"Morgana, you know you are welcome here," said Gaius, "You should go get ready. Someone will go visit Gwen."

"Thank you Gaius, Merlin, for understanding."

Merlin said nothing. He was at a total loss of words.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" said Gaius sternly.

"Huh? Right, sorry." Said Merlin, distracted.

Merlin got up and hastened to Gwen's room.

"Gwen?" he called.

He heard rustling from inside. Something was not right. Morgana hustled down and joined him, now dressed. Merlin opened the door. King Odair had an empty vial in his hands and Gwen was on her bed. Morgana glared at the King while Merlin rushed over to diagnose her.

"He's poisoned her!" said Merlin.

"I d-d-d-id not!" stuttered the King anxiously.

"Then why are you in her room with a vial in your hand?" spat Morgana.

The King froze, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Merlin tell Arthur, now!"

"But,"

"Now!"

Merlin dashed off. Morgana had her sword and pointed it at the King. Surprisingly, he did not fight back. But Morgana would not let her guard down.

Meanwhile Merlin raced down the hall. Merlin bumped into Denar.

"Merlin, where is the fire? Have you see Odair?"

"None of your business!" snapped Merlin, not caring what the knight did next.

Denar was astounded.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin, can you not tell I am in the middle of council?"

"But sire this is important, it is about Gwen."

"Gwen?" said Arthur, rising.

"She has been poisoned."

Arthur froze then said, "Take me to her!"

Merlin ran off, Arthur pursuing him. Within minutes the two men reached Gwen's room.

"Morgana?" said Arthur, glancing at the sword she was pointing at King Odair.

"He is the one who poisoned her!" she said, meeting Arthur's eyes.

"I am not!" said the King, still bewildered.

"There was a vial in your hand." Said Morgana.

"And you are in a serving girl's quarters, which is an interesting place for you to be in." said Arthur, face reddening.

"Guys, we can point fingers later but we must get her to Gaius!" Merlin pointed out.


	10. The Desperate

Arthur took Gwen in his arms.

"Merlin, see he is taken care of, Morgana, you can come with me. Join us when you are done Merlin."

"Yes Arthur."

Merlin tied up he King and found some guards.

"King Odair has poisoned Guinvere. King Arthur would have told you himself but he is caring for Gwen but asks that a cell be found for King Odair."

"Very well Merlin." Said one of the guards.

Merlin escorted them to Gwen's chambers. The King looked up. Tears were in his eyes.

"Listen to me, Merlin, I had nothing to do with this, please believe me!" he screamed.

Merlin said nothing. He was not going to fall for that. No one hurts his friends. He hurried back to check on the situation with Gwen.

"I do not know any strong healing magic, only something that could buy her time…" said Morgana to Gaius and Arthur.

Gaius was still examining Gwen's sample of poison.

Denar was also there, holding Morgana's hand. What was he doing there? His King just poisoned Gwen and Arthur was ok with him there.

"I wish I had known my King was up to this." Sighed Denar.

Merlin's anger flared. Morgana with him, the traitor, and…

"Merlin, thank goodness you are here." Said Morgana, taking her hand out of Denar's.

Not looking at Morgana, Merlin asked, "What can we do?"

"This poison was infused with magic." Said Gaius.

"But Odair cannot be a warlock, can he?" said Arthur.

"If he is, we have never seen any signs of it. Our King is very secretive." Said Denar darkly.

"I cannot say for sure but one thing I can say with certainty is if we do not act soon, Gwen will die." Said Gaius grimly.

"Then there is no time to waste!" said Arthur, standing up.

"Arthur you need to be here." Said Morgana.

"Morgana is right my Lord, Odair wants you dead and you have all these guests."

"I suppose you are right."

"I will go." Said Merlin.

"As will I!" said Brynn, just coming in.

"Me as well!" said Morgana.

"If she is going then," started Denar,

"No!" snapped Merlin.

Everyone stared at him. Merlin flushed but said nothing.

"He is right, you are Odair's man. How do I know you will not try something on my companions in your King's name. Why I even let you in here…"

"Arthur!"

"HIS KING TRIED TO KILL HER!" he shouted.

"Arthur!" said Gaius sternly.

"I am sorry. I just.. just cannot lose her." Sighed Arthur.

Brynn, who was sitting next to him, put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Brynn, all you. You are great friends and I know you can save her."

"Well, then, we shall leave," said Morgana, "But I will use my magic to by her some time."

Morgana spoke the most powerful healing spell she could muster.

"That is the best I can do, now we must go with haste!" said Morgana.

Brynn, Morgana and Merlin made haste to gather supplies and leave. Percival and Elyon joined them. Denar watched them leaving.

"Curse you Arthur, but do not worry, soon a better King will rule Camelot."


	11. Creepin'

_CLANG…CLANG…CLANG!_

Arthur said to Gaius, "Keep an eye out, I will be right back!"

Gwaine met him.

"King Odair has escaped!" he said.

"I want guards to attend to Gaius and Gwen. He will not go after her again. I want him found!" commanded Arthur.

"But sire, he might be after you as well!" Gwaine pointed out.

"I can manage myself. We must find him!" said Arthur.

"But sire," Gwaine protested.

"Do as I say!"

"Yes sire!"

Meanwhile the King found his horse and raced off before anyone could stop him.

"Sire," said an out of breath guard, "He is on horseback and rode out of the Kingdom."

"What could he be after now? If he really wanted you dead, would he not try back here?"

Arthur pondered this, then froze.

"He is trying to stop them from getting a cure." Said Arthur.

"I just do not get why he is so desperate to end Gwen." Shrugged Gwaine.

"I have a few theories but now is not the time to ask questions!" said Arthur, speeding off.

Gwaine followed in his King's wake.

"Sire it would be more prudent for you to stay here and have us knights handle this!" said Gwaine, panting.

"Gwen's life is at stake. Nothing _or_ no one is going to stop me."

Meanwhile, Merlin, Morgana and the others rode while Merlin spoke of where they needed to go.

"It will not be easy to get the herbs. They are on a steep mountain climb with other dangers."

"Whatever it is we can take it!" said Brynn.

"Arthur has saved your life with this plant, if he can do it so can we!" exclaimed Morgana.

"Although you should probably not do the climbing Merlin." Smirked Elyon.

The others chuckled. After 3 hours, they arrived at a peak.

"We need to go into the cave. They are on the rock wall." Said Merlin.

"I can do the climbing." Said Percival.

"I can keep watch." Said Brynn.

She then proceeded to do a bird whistle.

"That will be my signal if there is trouble."

"What will the rest of us do?" questioned Morgana.

"Well," said Merlin, " Defend if we have to, and make sure Percival can get to the herbs on the wall. Most of all, we cannot leave without them."

"I can get something to light the cave." Spoke Morgana, "You could join me Merlin."

Merlin nodded. Brynn stood by the cave entrance while everyone else went about their tasks. Merlin and Morgana said nothing as they walked.

"You know they already have wood do you?" he asked nervously after those few minutes of silence.

Morgana said nothing. Merlin wondered what she was up to.

"Merlin, I sensed magic in Denar."

"What?"

But before Morgana could say anything, she tensed.

"What is it?" he inquired.

She shushed him. Footprints were heard.

"Hello my dear."

Morgana and Merlin froze in their tracks, Merlin's hand on his weapon.


	12. Masks

"Denar." Merlin hissed.

"I thought," said Morgana coldly, "Arthur had forbidden you from coming."

"I'm sorry Morgana, I had to help."

"Yeah, help us die." Scowled Merlin.

"Why do you not trust me Merlin? Morgana speaks highly of you."

"I would think that would be obvious." Retorted Merlin, drawing his sword.

"Merlin, away with your sword!" said Morgana sternly.

"You cannot trust Denar, you were just…"

"Shut up Merlin!" snapped Morgana.

Merlin was astonished _and_ offended.

"I thought you had changed." He growled.

"Ha, you were fooled again." She smiled.

Merlin started to say something, but faltered. This could not be. It couldn't. Not her again. He didn't want to lose her. Denar was astounded his plan to change Morgana had worked so well.

"Well, Morgana my love, we have work to do." Sneered Denar.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU!" snarled Merlin.

He rushed at Denar, sword at the ready. But Denar was ready too. Merlin flew back.

"You are a sorceror?" said Merlin.

"As if our dear King would go against Arthur with just knights." Mocked Denar.

"You are right to be afraid of him." gasped Merlin, the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Me, afraid of that coward? If he and his father were so smart, they would not have shunned magic. It is the greatest weapon, a weapon of fear and power. Their subjects would never speak against them because they would pay!"

"That is exactly why they fight it! Arthur understands what it means to be a great King. Compassion and justice is the way of a true King."

"Well said my boy!" said another familiar voice.

They turned.

"My lord?" gasped Denar in alarm.

Suddenly the King's demeanor changed from friendliness to anger.

"Fear is the best tool to rule!" Odair laughed maliciously, "I will hold this prat of a servant boy off while you stop the others!"

Denar and Morgana nodded and headed in the opposite direction. The King withdrew his blade.

"Why do you want to destroy Arthur?" said Merlin.

"While I do not have magic like my faithful Knight, Camelot is a strong and powerful jewel for collecting! No one could stand up to me once I have taken over!"

Merlin attacked, but Odair blocked.

"You cannot defeat me!" said Odair, chuckling derisively.

Merlin knew his chances were slim but he did not care. He dared not reveal his secret, Odair could use it against him should killing Arthur fail. But then again, King Odair was no longer trusted. Merlin shouted a spell that would put the King in temporary sleep for a few hours. The warlock didn't wish to kill unless there was no other way to stop him.

With that Merlin rushed to aid the others. He should have known Morgana had betrayed him, and played them all for sap. After all that hope and relief, she was gone again.


	13. Sacrifices

"PERCIVAL!"

Merlin's heart stopped. It was Brynn's voice. Denar had struck him down.

"No, Perce, do not be dead…" said Brynn.

"You will pay for that!" shouted Elyon.

Denar forced the Knight backwards. Brynn turned her rage on Morgana.

"I thought you changed! Now you have let your guard down and hooked up with a murder! Tell me Morgana, are you satisfied?"

"Not currently, but once I am queen with Denar as my King, Camelot will be much safer, and magic can run free!"

"You will not see that day." Snarled Merlin.

Merlin charged, sword drawn.

"Really Merlin, you are a fool!" said Morgana derisively.

She sent him flying. Elyon had been downed with a spell by Denar, and Brynn was desperately healing her husband.

"Why do you bother with him Morgana? Was the dream a lie to soften me to you?" shouted Merlin.

"I think you were already soft with her." Scowled Denar, "You place too much trust in people Merlin."

Merlin turned white. What was he on about?

"My mistake." Said Merlin, glaring at Morgana.

Morgana's face was impassive. Denar had taken her from him. No longer caring about the consequences, Merlin shouted a spell at Denar. Morgana was taken aback.

"_You_ are a _warlock_?" she gasped.

Merlin smiled mockingly.

"Bout time you caught on! Like I was really ever going to let anyone in Camelot know!"

"You could have helped me with my magic!" she roared.

"And get us both in trouble with Uther? You know the laws of Camelot Morgana. I had no choice. When I sent you to the druids that turned into a disaster. Magic can be used for good. Even though Uther hated it, I have saved Camelot many times."

Morgana was speechless.

"I thought you were once my friend Merlin, and I would not have told anyone, how… why, why did you not say anything if you knew it too?"

"Like I said before, if we had let know we had magic we would be killed. I did not want that for you, and being Uther's ward ran you more of a risk. But in the end, as you forget Morgana, Uther accepted you and welcomed you back, as did Arthur."

"I have not forgotten."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Morgana, enough with this prat! With both our magic, we can defeat him!" yelled Denar.

Morgana stood stalk still, unable to know what to do.

"If you will not do it, I will!" shouted Denar.

He cast his spell, but before he could stop himself, Morgana got in the way of the spell.

"MORGANA!" screamed Merlin.

She crumpled to the floor.


	14. Don't Leave

Morgana was dying.

"Merlin, I am sorry."

"You are apologizing to him?" scowled Denar.

"Yes. You really think I would side with you? I would fawn all over you like a silly little girl? I wanted to make you think you won. When you let your guard down…" but she faltered, coughing.

"Really?" asked Merlin, astounded.

"Yes. I know you may not believe me because of my past, but I had to fool you guys as well to persuade him he won."

"You little wench!" roared Denar, ready to aim a spell at her.

"No you do not!" said another voice.

King Odair's sword pointed at Denar's back.

"What are you doing?" snapped Denar.

"Your control spells are not as powerful as you think!" said Odair.

"As if they will believe your lies." Snorted Denar.

"Yes, you have made it hard to be truthful!" snarled King Odair.

"How do we know if we can trust either of you? Both of you have tried to do friends and family of our's in!" said Merlin furiously.

"Can you not tell, you stupid warlock, the King _says_ he is not acting of his own accord!" mocked Denar.

Morgana was getting weaker, and Merlin was confused. What to do next? He could heal her, but with Odair and Denar he was in a bind.

"Morgana, stay with me!" he whispered tenderly.

Denar took this moment to cast a spell on the King, making him drop his sword.

"Merlin, please, I have not acted out of my will! You must stop Denar!" said Odair, struggling.

Merlin remembered a spell Brynn taught him. Her specialties were healing and memory, including lie detection. He murmured the spell. The King glowed blue, showing he spoke the truth, and Denar was lying.

"You are despicable," Merlin spat, "Killing and using innocent people, with magic."

"We have power! Merlin, we could do so much, cause so much fear! You are so weak minded and goody goody." Said Denar.

"I will show you weak!" shouted Merlin.

Merlin yelled out the most powerful spell he knew. Denar doubled over, freeing the King.

"Thank you kind warlock. I will see to this traitor, with your help."

"I will assist you, but…"

"You must help the girl. I will try to keep this knave at bay."

"Morgana, can you hear me?" he spoke softly.

She was not responding and growing weaker by the second. Merlin tried his best healing spell, but it was not working.

"You cannot save her if that is your best! I have this!" said Denar, brandishing a pendant, "It multiples my powers tenfold. Only strong and pure magic can win!"

The King's eyes widened. Merlin was losing her and if he didn't stop Denar, things would be disastrous. Merlin couldn't contain it anymore. He tenderly whispered the spell again, praying it would work. His lips met hers.


	15. The Purest of all Magic

"_Live!_" he urged her silently.

Morgana was still slowing dying. He tried his magic again, for Merlin could no longer deny it. He loved her, had loved her for a while. Some guilt plagued him because of Freya but all he could do to save Morgana was release his true feelings.

"Merlin?" she said groggily.

"Morgana, thank goodness."

"You kissed me?"

Merlin froze, speechless for a moment. She had been unconscious, dying, yet she knew.

"You saved me."

"I had to. I could not.. I would.. I…" he sputtered.

"I love you too."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Before he could try to speak, react or all other ways, she kissed him.

"It cannot be!" cried Denar, astounded.

"The most pure magic." Smiled the King.

Denar roared and flew at Merlin, but Morgana was too quick for him. She cast the most powerful binding spell she knew. However she was still weak so it didn't have the desired affect.

"Merlin," she groaned.

"Yes."

This time, they did it together. Denar shrieked.

"Well done!" exclaimed the King, "We should aide the others."

"Indeed." Said Merlin.

"I will watch over them, you go to your companions." Odair said to Merlin.

Merlin nodded and went to the others. Percival was better, but Brynn was supporting his weight, and Elyon was still unconscious.

"You are a warlock too?" gasped Percival.

Merlin nodded grimly. Brynn looked at her husband, her face unreadable.

"Did you know Brynn?"

"Yes dear. He kept my secret it was only fair to protect his, I know I should have trusted you, but…"

"Brynn, it is ok. I trust Merlin, I trust you, with my life. We need to aide Elyon and hasten to Gwen."

"Do we have the herb?" inquired Merlin.

Brynn opened her hands gently and presented the herbs.

"Excellent. Brynn, will you assist me with Elyon?" Merlin said to Brynn.

Brynn looked at Percival, who nodded. She gently let her spouse sit down and recover while the two assisted Elyon. He opened his eyes.

"Wha, what happened?" he murmured, weak and dazed.

"All in good time Elyon." Said Percival.

"Right now we need to get to Gwen. She does not have much time!" said Merlin.

"Yes indeed." Elyon agreed.

Brynn and Merlin hoisted up their companion. Percival regained his strength.

"Where is Morgana?" asked Brynn.

"She's recovering, she saved my life."

Brynn's eyebrows contracted.

"Long story, and one we do not have time for." Said Merlin.

Brynn nodded solemnly.

"I will keep my eye on her." Said Brynn.

"There is no need."

Brynn nodded. She was, after all, the one who helped change Morgana's heart. She felt ashamed of herself.

"Come friends!" said Percival.

They left the cave, silent, No more distractions were allowed or Gwen would die, if she hadn't already.


	16. The Awakening

"What will we tell Arthur? We cannot reveal you are a warlock." Said Morgana to Merlin.

"He is a what?" said Elyon.

"It is ok Elyon, Merlin has never harmed us has he?" inquired Percival.

"And I came to Camelot wanting revenge, but…" started Brynn.

"Your heart is pure."

"You think you know people," sighed Elyon, "But you helped save my sister."

"Back to my previous question," said Morgana.

"Allow me." Said Odair.

"But Arthur still suspects you." Reasoned Merlin.

"And you are a terrible liar!" teased Percival.

Merlin shrugged bashfully. It was true.

"We can back the King up, we witnessed everything." Stated Merlin.

They did not speak the rest of the journey, because obviously time was of the essence and they had wasted enough of it. Time seemed to drag on as they raced to Camelot. After hours of traveling, they arrived. They would report to Gaius and Arthur, and hopefully rest, for they were all weary.

When they met up with guards, Morgana said in a regal voice, "Guards, Denar is the real criminal and has been detained. While his punishment is in Arthur's hands, he has magic. Take great care with him."

They nodded and retrieved Denar.

"What should we do in case he uses magic?" asked one of the guards.

Morgana took out a locket. "I have had this just in case. It traps the magic of any witch or warlock, making them unable to cast any spell."

The guard took it, giving Morgana a weary look. They didn't completely trust her.

"Just give it a chance! This young lady has done good today."

They reached the castle. Brynn rushed the ingredients to Gaius.

"Thank goodness!" sighed Arthur in relief.

Gaius hastily whipped up the remedy.

"How is she doing?" asked Elyon.

"She has not much time. It 'tis a miracle she has survived so long." Said Gaius.

"I will use that enchantment again to bide her more time." Said Morgana.

Morgana repeated the spell she used earlier.

"Do not worry Gwen, we are here. _I am here._ Hold on." Arthur said to his beloved tenderly.

"Help me open her mouth." Requested Gaius.

Arthur nodded and gently opened her mouth. Gaius proceeded to pour the antidote into her mouth.

"How long will it take?" asked Arthur anxiously.

"Patience, she needs at least a half an hour to an hour." Answered Gaius.

"We should leave them be, " Whispered Odair to Merlin and Morgana, "We have done what we can for the poor girl."

They nodded and all them left without Arthur noticing.

"She will make it, she is strong." Said Morgana.

But the others said nothing. Morgana was still worried. Merlin grabbed her hand. They were silent because no words were necessary.

An hour later Arthur found them all, baring the news Gwen was awake and recovering.

"Now, why is Denar detained and what all happened." Demanded Arthur.

"I will explain." Said Odair

"And why should I trust you?" said Arthur.

"Because we saw what happened." Vouched Morgana and Merlin.

"Very well. Proceed."

The King relayed all that happened, (minus Merlin and his magic), while Morgana and Merlin filled them in on the rest. Morgana explained how she knew who told the truth, that _she_ used the truth spell. After they finished, Arthur didn't speak, thinking all this over.

"I am sorry we accused you. Many a good men, myself included have done horrible things under the influence of magic. I hope you can forgive me!" said Arthur, ashamed.

"No harm done Arthur, you have done what any good King should do. About my traitor,"

"I leave him to your disposal." Said Arthur.

"I seek your council, as we were both wronged." Said Odair.

"Very well, he shall be burnt at the stake. What say you?"

"I agreed wholeheartly."

Arthur got up and shook hands with Odair.

"You are welcome to come back to Camelot at any time."

"Thank you. Let me know how Guinevere fairs in the morning."

"I will."

King Odair retired to his guest quarters.

"I wish to thank you all for what you did. You put your lives at risk for Gwen, and that was a noble deed. You all deserve rest." Said Arthur to his friends.

Smiling and agreeing, they started to head out.

"Except you Merlin. My quarters have been unbearable with what happened." Said Arthur.

Merlin groaned.

"Arthur! You should be ashamed of yourself! Merlin risked his life to help Gwen and he knew what we needed to save her! He deserves it too." Said Morgana sternly.

"I suppose you are right Morgana," sighed Arthur mockingly, "But Merlin, I need you up bright and early tomorrow, lots that needs to be done. No time to play lovebirds Morgana."

The two flushed. While they knew Arthur was either going to disapprove or poke fun, this was better than anger. Morgana grinned and held his hand. Arthur made puking motions behind their backs. He would not dare tell them it was about time.


	17. The Bittersweet dream (short)

Merlin crashed on his bed. He didn't know how he made it all the way to Camelot. Not too long afterwards he fell into a deep sleep.

"_Merlin…"_

"_Who is there?_"

A woman's figure was silhouetted in the fog.

"_Hello?_"

"_It is wonderful to see you again Merlin._"

It was Freya. They embraced, then Merlin pulled away, ashamed.

"_About Morgana, I will always love you,… but… I…"_ he faltered.

"_Merlin, I want you to be happy. I will always love you. But you must move on. Your love saved her, it was meant to be._"

Merlin said nothing. Freya tilted his chin up.

"_Goodbye Merlin. I will always love you and will always be with you._"

"_Freya? Freya!"_

Merlin awoke with a start, sweating. It was a dream. Or was it? Either way, she was right. He needed to move on, and he would always, some small part of him anyways, love her too.


	18. I know

**A/N: This started out as a request from a reader of my previous work, and while I thought this ship was slightly cute, I was worried how it would turn out. Certainly better than I thought it would! Thank you for all your support and reviews. It makes me feel happy to know you enjoy reading them. =D**

Merlin hardly spoke at breakfast.

"Everything ok Merlin?" inquired Gaius.

"Fine, just tired from yesterday."

"I am just glad you are ok, your secret got out. Morgana knows."

"She will not tell, I know it."

Gaius said nothing, doubt etched on his aged face. A few moments later, Merlin left to start his duties.

Arthur had him go polish armor, and he had just finished when he tripped on the way to putting it back. He groaned, mumbling under his breath.

"Let me help."

Merlin looked up and flushed. It was Morgana.

"I, tripped… silly…" he stuttered.

Morgana chuckled.

"I swear my brother will be the death of you." She smiled.

"Look, about my gift, I am sorry I…"

Morgana held up a hand.

"Merlin, you did the same for me. You saved me, even when I have wronged you. You have a good heart. That is why I love you."

Merlin turned pink. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then held his hand. They walked to Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur would probably throw a fit if he saw us now." Said Merlin.

"That has never stopped us before in standing up to him. You know me - I am stubborn. Besides, he likes Gwen, a serving maid. He cannot judge." She smirked.

Merlin shook his head, smiling.

"I just feel strange about this." Said Morgana.

Merlin looked at her anxiously.

"I mean, I did wrong to you. I tried to kill you, hated you, and yet you still feel this way for me."

"I tried to poison you once. I hated doing it but I had to protect Camelot."

"Your intentions were for good, not in spite like mine."

Merlin put his hand on her shoulder.

"You never truly lost your good heart. You were confused and scared. Uther was not to know and filled with bitterness because of his wife. Plus you never knew you were truly his daughter. It was a hard time for you. But in the end, you redeemed yourself. You helped save Gwen."

"I am glad you feel that way, but I cannot forgive myself. You were right all along, and I see it more and more. Using magic against Uther only strengthened his resolve and he never got the chance to see the good in it. I could have shown him. And, and he forgave me in the end,…" Morgana said, tears swelling her beautiful eyes.

"Uther was a hard hearted man, but he loved you Morgana. You are his daughter and he beat himself up for what he did. We can still make right. Someday Arthur will learn, and he will be a great King."

Merlin handed her his hankerchief. The armor she was carrying dropped and she buried herself into Merlin's shoulder, shaking with tears. He rubbed her back, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I will make it up to you." She said in gasps, sobbing.

"You already have. You nearly died for me."

"I love you Merlin."

"I know. I will always be here for you."

"I know."

_**The End!**_


End file.
